Hogwarts: The Last Year
by Rougeification
Summary: SYOC! Sequel to Hogwarts: A New Year! After an explosive ending to his sixth year at Hogwarts, Aiden Shanks comes back to school to find something different - something new is happening this year. Now in his last year at Hogwarts, Shanks is determined to make the most of it - but will this be his downfall?
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I'm writing this at about half 3 in the morning (UK time), so apologies if it's a bit short... Anyway, welcome to those of you from 'A New Year' and welcome to those completely new! After the success of the first book, I decided I just **_**had**_** to write a sequel! **

**If you haven't read the prelude story, it is almost necessary for at least half of this story - I've already figured out quite a few chapters, so I should be updating regularly.**

Prologue:

"Hey dad." I said, standing in front of the tombstone. "You know, it's nearly been a year." I said to myself, stuffing my hands into my pockets. The rain fell limply onto the grass - no thunder, not flashes of lightning, just a regular overcast Tuesday afternoon. I crouched down to better address the engraving:

_Here Lies Sean Michael Shanks_

_Lived as he died, with love by his side._

I looked towards the tombstone beside him, swallowing hard as I tried to figure out what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "About Gryffindor? You had years to tell me." I spoke almost as if I expected a response, but nothing. Just the feel of my drenched hair sweeping down onto my nose. I pushed it back with a hand, scratching the back of my head as I did so. "I miss you mum." I said finally.

I stood up, zipping up my jacket to my neck and flicking the collar up against my neck. I placed my hands back in my pockets, and then felt a tugging at my arm. I looked to my right, to see Rinée linking her arm through mine.

Rinée's hair was no longer a tone of striking blue, but it was now a shade of cherry brown, let down and curling past her shoulders. She was dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse - no doubt, she had changed since we finished our sixth year at Hogwarts, and although I had only seen her a few times this summer, I could tell she thought herself more mature - which, I suppose, she was.

She held a red umbrella above our heads, and looked at the tombstones.

"You okay?" I nodded, running a hand across my mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said after a large inhalation. "Did you see..."

"Yeah, I saw her." Rinée nodded, her arm tightening around mine as she moved her head onto the side of my shoulder - but only for a moment. A moment passed as I found myself grounded in that moment - it was like I was allowed to be sad instead of maintaining the bravado. She gradually removed her head, looking up at me. "You're soaking wet..."

"Well, that's because you... absconded with the umbrella." She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Absconded? Really?" She asked with a smile that I couldn't help but return. I immediately realized the wrong wording I had used. She began laughing and gently tugged on my arm. "Oh you're such a moron at times." She giggled to herself. I simply rolled my eyes and let her have this one, interlocking my fingers with hers as we walked under the scarlet umbrella through the graveyard. "You know, we don't have to see him." She reminded me quietly after I had been silent for a good few minutes.

"I know." I nodded, pushing my hair back out of my eyes once again.

"We could just go." I shook my head.

"I need to deal with it sometime..." I sighed.

Eventually we arrived at the most recently placed Tombstone, marble and engraved with a small lion. The grass was fresh in front of me - the funeral had only been three months ago.

"I'll give you a minute." She said, walking away a few feet and dawdling idly. I faced the tombstone fully.

"You'd be pretty smug if you could see now James." I smiled sadly. "You called it... I've got a thing for Rinée." I chuckled. I paused. I waited for a response. None came. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of you Jimmy." I said lowly, mainly to avoid my voice cracking. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come but..." I shrugged, unable to find words to sum up how I felt - I just... couldn't. "I promise I'll visit again soon." I pressed my fingertips against my lips, then pushed them on the top the tombstone, hovering there for a moment before turning and walking back to Rinée, who linked an arm through mine once again.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, allowing her to lean her head against my shoulder as I gently turned my face into her cherry curls.

"Thanks." I said lowly, planting a gentle kiss on her head before leaning back, only to feel her wrap her other arm around mine as well. We walked towards the entrance of Hemlocke Cemetery before disapperating.

We materialized in a large open room, a section of the walls just being glass windows that looked out amongst the entire city - one I quickly recognized to be London.

"Wow..." Was all I could muster as I turned around to face her. "You live here?" She nodded.

"Well, only sometimes. Most of the time I'm in Amsterdam."

"You have a house in Amsterdam?" I asked, amazed by the fact of it - I had no idea she was rich.

"Steady on Shanks, my dad's always there." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes - the entire summer, I had been warned about her father. From all I knew, he was an established auror. But, if he lived in a penthouse like this, he must've been doing pretty well for himself. "Don't roll your eyes-" She pushed my shoulder, "look, I'd love for my dad to like you-"

"He'd love me, are you kidding?" I said cavalierly, scoffed. "I'm the son of a Quidditch Prodigy."

"He's not that sort of dad-"

"Hey, I love parents." I reassured her, taking off my soaked leather jacket and placing it on the hat stand by the door. I paused. "Well... as long as I can give them back at the end of the day." I added the afterthought. Rinée chuckled lightly.

"Shanks, I'm serious-"

"So am I." I grinned in response. She sighed, so I moved closer, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Look, I'll be fine. If I can win you over, I'm sure I can handle your dad." She opened her mouth to protest how I didn't 'win' her over, but I took the opportunity to move in and plant a kiss; It was at least the hundredth time I had kissed her, but God knows it could've been the first - every time, I would get the same explosion of fireworks jettisoning through my system. Just as she began to grab a fistful of my hair, the door opened.

In the doorway stood a man around my height, who was at least half a decade older than me, with light oriental skin and an expensive and creaseless three-piece get-up. He immediately shot me a confused and amazed look before sendin Rinée an utterly shocked and questioning one.

"Well, ain't your friend a talker?" Rinée made no acknowledgement of my words.

"Aruto, he's my friend." She said comfortingly. "And I'd prefer us to be... alone." She hinted. Aruto nodded, giving me a disproving look while walking out of the room. I raised my eyebrow at Rinée.

"Friend, huh?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm not exactly going to say boyfriend am I?" She asked, like the answer was obvious... which it wasn't.

"Why not?" She scoffed.

"Seriously? So when I talked to Siobhan this morning..."

"That's completely different - I don't tell her anything." I began to walk around the living room. "So, this is pretty... vacuous." I stated.

"Vacuous?" I nodded in response, dawdling my way around my new environment.

I walked up to the end counted by the black leather sofa, picking up the picture frame, and staring at the three figures in the picture - a young man, a woman of similar age and a small infant, with the same cherry curls of Rinée. I looked over to her.

"This your mum?" I asked. She nodded, a melancholic look glancing across his eyes. I looked back at the picture, where the woman in the picture possessed the same waves and dress sense of Rinée. Placing the picture up beside her, I wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart. "You look like her." I stated. Rinée smiled - a look that I couldn't help but grin at.

I began to walk towards her, gently interlocking my fingers with hers. I glanced around for more pictures, seeing next to none, making me frown. Rinée simply placed a hand behind my neck, grabbing a fistful of my shaggy black hair and searching my eyes for a moment. She then let go, walking around her apartment.

"So, how come I've never seen any baby pictures of you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow playfully. I cocked my head - the answer was obvious.

"Well, there aren't any." She folded her arms, putting on her 'serious' face.

"None at all?" She asked, disbelieving me. I shook my head. Her skeptical smile soon faded into slight shock. "Seriously? Even I have a picture of my parents."

I shrugged in response, unsure of what to say. I guess that, even though I was close with my dad, after my mum - my biological mum - passed, we had never really talked about family stuff - whatever that was. Whenever we talked, it was just a bit... empty. It wasn't deep; it wasn't the important stuff. It usually revolved around broomsticks and Quidditch. I guess that was why there were no pictures - my mum was the one who was good with feelings...

"I guess we couldn't work a camera." I grinned, trying to hide my thoughts and emotions. Rinée shook her head with a grin before making her way to the kitchen area, which held a silver fridge, numerous appliances and island counters.

I, meanwhile, walked up to the window, looking out amongst the skyline. I remembered getting lost when I had first tried flying - ending up in Wales. I must've cried for about an hour when I thought I had lost my father.

My thoughts were interrupted by a towel - flying through the air and landing on the dripping array that fell onto my face. I looked around, confused momentarily, and saw a smirking Rinée, who came over, ruffling my hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it. Eventually, she removed the towel from my head, letting it hang around my neck.

I placed both hands on her waist, pulling her towards me and into a kiss, with my hands looping around the back of her. It amazed me that every time we had kissed, I just felt weightless...

I was, very soon after, brought crashing back down to reality.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I looked to the doorway, to see a man in a grey woolen trench coat, with numerous engravings on his leather patches - he looked considerably young with a shadow of a tan, standing a good few inches taller than me. I quickly recognized him from the picture as Rinée's father. It took me a good couple of seconds to let go of Rinée.

"I'm Shanks." I grinned, holding out a hand. The man's enraged fiery eyes clued me in that he didn't want to shake my hand.

"Dad, this is Aiden. I told you about him?"

"Aiden?" He asked, looking at his daughter with momentary confusion. Afterwards, however, his expression quickly changed to one of darkness. "This is the one who took you to the Ministry?" I looked at Rinée - why would an Auror be angry about me fighting a pair of Dark Wizards?

"I'm also the son of the famous Irish Quidditch Captain-"

"I don't follow Quidditch." I paused - well that was my one topic of conversation gone. "I should go." I said finally.

"You think so?" He asked. I gave Rinée a small peck on the lips, then realised I had probably poked the dragon, and made a hasty exit, grabbing my coat and leaving.

**Hope you guys liked this prologue - before everyone asks to send in a character, I'm going to ask you hold off until the 4th Chapter. Because, trust me, there will be something in that chapter that applies to your applications...**

**Just, hold off for a bit is what I'm saying. Here's a cast list of people already in the story from the last book:**

**Year 5:**

Anouke Nasser - Gryffindor - _Dame Rivere_

**Year 6:**

Erica Crow - Slytherin - Chaser - _Shinju the Juubi_

**Year 7:**

Aiden Shanks - Gryffindor - Quidditch Captain - Seeker - Myself

Rinée Watson - Gryffindor - Chaser - _Syao Blossoms_

Leanne Bell - Gryffindor - Chaser - Myself

Daniel 'DP' Fulbright - Gryffindor - _Boris Yeltsin_

Lydia Stafford - Gryffindor - _GirlGenius2_

Lila Grace Mayll - Gryffindor - _LilacWriter7112_

Sadie Demoria - Gryffindor - Beater - _HadesDaughter1_

Dominic Gray - Gryffindor - Beater - _HadesDaughter1_

Amy Smith - Hufflepuff - Chaser - _GirlGenius2_

Alexandra Jackson - Hufflepuff - _TheIceCreamNinja_

Rose Bailey - Ravenclaw - Seeker - Myself

Kat Turner-Dennison - Slytherin - Chaser - Myself

Diedrich Vreyair - Slytherin - Seeker - _Syao Blossoms_

Hunter Jackson - Slytherin - Quidditch Captain - Keeper - _TheIceCreamNinja_

**Anyway, I'm going to try and focus on keeping a high standard on these updates, so keep tuned, and as always, give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys - check out a Harry Potter fic by Irew2374 - 16 Years Later - it's very promising!**

Chapter 1: Welcome (and Unwelcome) Surprises

I groaned as I woke up, looking around my bedroom; Since last summer I had redecorated it considerably - the Irish Quidditch flags were still pasted up on the walls, and the room itself was still resemblant of a bomb-site... well, if the bomb had been filled with jeans and t-shirts. I could hear Siobhan calling for me to wake up, and groggily let out a long grunt, in order to let her know I was conscious.

I stumbled out of bed, walking over to the small balcony that overlooked Diagon Alley. Well, I say balcony - there was only room for about one or two people standing outside the room if they were pushed up to the rickety iron railing. I closed my eyes, letting the mid-day air wake me up.

More shouts emitted from downstairs. I sighed - obviously she wanted to see me for some reason - probably about tidying my room.

I walked down the stairs out of my room, making my way to the first floor - where we ate. I looked around for Siobahn, who was no longer calling for me - she wasn't even in here!

I pushed my hair back out of my eyes, making my way into the kitchen and - surprise, surprise - there Siobahn was. She was dressed in her favourite teal-green sweater, which was slightly fraying at the neck, and had a pair of dirtied jeans on as she put the kettle back down on the stove - she turned around to see me, blonde hair tied up and a disapproving expression on her face.

"Good evening." She said sarcastically.

"Mid-day." I corrected her in a murmur as I sat down at the counter. "Is that for me?" I looked at the tea she handed towards me.

"Yeah - look, I'm going next door to talk to Aswin - can you watch the shop for a minute?" I groaned.

"Sib, I just woke up..."

"Aiden!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright, fine - go."

"I'll only be a minute." She smiled as she tossed a black jumper towards me, which I pulled on, taking my tea as I walked. "By the way, your letters came today."

"Oh, thanks-" I picked up the letter as I walked. "Thanks Sib."

As I made my way down towards the shop with Siobhan, I realized my Hogwarts letter felt a little thicker than normal.

I took a mouthful of my morning beverage and placed it down on the counter as I opened my letter. I pulled out the first letter, looking at the list of scholarly resources required for this year. It looked boring - same old books I had never read, and probably never will.

I put the supply list letter down on the counter and looked in the envelope again - inside I found a second letter. After a few moments of reading, I frowned. This was strange. I looked inside the envelope and pulled out a shining badge that read '_Head Boy_'.

I couldn't help but grin - I knew countless guys that were convinced it was them - personally, I know it would've gone to James if he hadn't...

"Excuse me, how much is this?" I looked up from my letter and rubbed my eyes, ruffling my hair as I saw a familiar face - and not one I was favoured by.

"Oh... Mr. Wolfe." I examined Rinée's father, who was dressed in the same trench coat as yesterday. He had both hands in his pockets as he walked towards the counter.

"Head Boy." He commented, looking at the badge in my hand. I hastily put it in the envelope with my letters and placed it under the desk. "Congratulations." He said, quietly and curtly.

"Thanks." I said, rubbing the back of my neck as his eyes glared into mine. "You were looking at the _Cleansweep_ _Thirteen_? It's pretty fast, but the handling is probably the best feature - good for sports, not so much travelling-"

"It's no _Firebolt_." Wolfe stated suddenly. I paused - was he interested in buying a _Firebolt_? "That was what the players on the Irish Quidditch team played wasn't it?" He asked, picking up one of the small tins of broomstick polish and examining it.

"I thought you didn't follow Quidditch." I thought aloud, watching him carefully. He shrugged in response.

"I did some research." He placed the tin down and began looking at the other brooms. "Aiden Shanks, born on the second of January, 2010 to Sean Shanks, Professional Quidditch Player and Marie Shanks, Auror. Wand is eleven-and-a-half inches, Pheonix feather. Now in his last year of Hogwarts after taking a handful of students to St. Mungo's in an attempt to stop Kenzar and his accomplice Blackmoore-"

"Partner." I corrected him. Wolfe just smiled at me. "Believe me, I love hearing about myself as much as anyone else does, but why are you telling me all this?"

"I want to know who the boy that wants to date my daughter is." He answered simply, in a tone that made my jaw clench - he was obviously trying to threaten me.

"Dating." I corrected him once again. "Last time I looked, the only time I'd need to ask permission for anything is marrying her, and I'm not really in the market for that." Now it was his time to clench; it was like with teachers - I got a kick out of getting a rise out of them.

"You are not dating my daughter." He stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "If I hear of you even remotely upsetting her at Hogwarts, I will be visiting you again." He stated, turning around and walking out of the shop.

"Maybe you can buy something then!" I called after him.

**I know it's not that long, but I'm aiming to keep it at roughly 1000 words minimum for each chapter. Anyway, remember, you can only submit characters after the 4th chapter - you'll understand why then. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! After next chapter I will be accepting characters...**

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express

I was, without a doubt, the latest I had ever been in my entire life. I had woken up late in the morning, and hadn't even had a chance to eat breakfast.

I got a number of strange looks - what with running with a large trolly with a cage of a tawny brown owl.

I darted through the barrier and emerged on the scarlet-steam-engorged platform. I moved through the crowds of easily recognizable first years and familiar friends and giggling girls until I came to a lone figure standing in front of the train, checking her watch. Rinée caught sight of me and turned towards me, hand on hip and eyebrow raised.

"You're late." She stated.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I moved past her, loading my own cargo onto the train. After I had done so, I moved towards Rinée, wrapping an arm around her waist and pecking her lightly on the lips. "Sorry, I woke up late today."

"You _always_ wake up late." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that is _not_ true..."

"You know it is-" I knew I was going to lose this argument, and so I pulled her in for a deeper kiss, caressing her cheek lightly as I did so. I felt her knees buckle slightly before moving away. Her eyes still remained gently closed, and she still leaned forwards. I grinned to myself as she opened her eyes.

"I'm an awesome kisser, I know..." She coughed uncomfortably, making me turn around to see where she was looking. "Mr. Wolfe." I said, utterly surprised for a moment. My shock subsided as I realised - obviously, he'd walk his daughter to the train... especially with a guy like me on said train.

"...Aiden wasn't it?"

"I prefer Shanks." I nodded. We stayed like that for a moment, glaring into each others eyes before Rinée spoke, seconds after the whistle blew.

"Well, we need to go..." Wolfe finally tore his antagonized gaze away from me and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Okay, I'll see you at Christmas sweetie."

"Love you dad." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't work too hard-"

"I know, I know." He and his daughter broke away, leaving him to turn to me. "Take care Aiden." He extended a hand towards me.

"Shanks." I corrected him once again, shaking his hand once before boarding the train without a second glance backwards.

A few moments later, were walking through the corridors of the train, Rinée turned back to me.

"You looking forward to it?" She asked me.

"Definitely." I said, grinning at her knowingly. She hit me on the arm once again.

"I meant Hogwarts." I chuckled.

"Sure. I mean, it's our last year. And you know what that means - Order of the Phoenix is next year-" I received another punch to the arm, to which I yelled out. "Ow- can you stop hitting me?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that around people..." She said lowly, looking up and down the carriage.

"_Who_ exactly is around us at the moment?" I asked, confused.

"You never know." She said firmly, staring me directly in the eyes as she spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine... whatever." Rinée pulled bag over her shoulder tightly as she looked in the next compartment. "Okay, I'm going to get changed." I opened her mouth, but she put a hand on my chest, keeping me at a distance. "And no, that's not an invitation." I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright - I'll see you in a minute." I pecked her on the cheek again before going into the adjacent compartment and changing into my robes.

I had just pulled on my trousers when Rinée walked into my compartment - fully dressed in her uniform, which was as neat as ever. Her brows were furrowed and eyes were narrow.

"What is it?" I asked casually, tying up the laces of my shoes and pulling out a button-down.

"Why are you in the Prefect's carriage?" She asked carefully. "If you're planning another prank or something-" I reached into my rucksack and pulled out the Head Boy badge, showing it to her. Her mouth widened in shock.

"Oh my..."

"I know - I'm such a goody-goody." I grinned, pulling on the shirt and beginning to button it up, which I found hard - the buttons seemed too big for the holes...

"Give it here-" Rinée moved towards me, buttoning up my shirt. As I tried to reach up to button the shirt myself, she slapped away my hands. "How'd you become Head Boy?" She asked me, slightly amazed.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "Usually you have to be like a golden boy to make Head Boy right?"

"Usually." She nodded. "Maybe Almsdeeds sees something in you?"

"Probably my authoritative nature..." I murmured. I then paused, looking towards her. "So, wait, does this mean I outrank you?" I asked. She chuckled, pushing me backwards a bit and then picking up her bag. "Come on then."

I pocketed the badge, grabbed my rucksack and walked through the carriage with her to a large and open carriage, with a series of eight chairs with two scarlet armchairs at the front. I grinned at Rinée, lounging comfortably in one of the armchairs, leg sprawled over one of the arms.

"I'm assuming the golden kids sit here?" I asked, looking around. The carriage was a dark maroon polish of wood, with golden frames around the windows. Rinée took her place in one of the chairs opposite me.

"I still can't believe you're Head Boy." I shrugged, ruffling my hair backwards.

"What can I say? Hogwarts' finest..." I grinned, picking at the arm of the chair.

In a few moments, a flood of students came in - most of them were in my year, save one Gryffindor boy - someone I didn't recognize.

My fellow Head Girl finally arrived - I recognized her instantly; Athena Matthews stood a good half-a-foot shorter than me, her eyes a stone-y and brighter green than my own. Her uniform was pristine and flawless, her hair perfectly combed and her nose speckled with freckles.

"Sorry I'm late." She said, then caught sight of me. "Shanks?"

"Hey Thea." I fluttered my fingers in a brief wave.

"Did you get lost?" She asked me, raising her eyebrow in disapproval of me.

"Didn't you know?' I pulled out the badge, showing it to her. "I'm Head Boy." I grinned.

Thea just groaned.

"At least put your tie on..." She muttered before sitting down, looking like she had just utterly lost hope in everything. "Okay, now, we're here to discuss what your duties will be this year..." Thea looked from the prefects towards me, although I hadn't realized, since I was too busy digging out my tie. "Shanks?"

"Hm?" I began to tie it loosely around my neck.

"Duties?"

"What duties?" I asked.

"Didn't you read the letter?" I frowned.

"I didn't get that part..." I murmured. "Oh well - you take this one." I grinned, taking out my Quidditch Captain badge and pinning it on my shirt. Thea began speaking.

"Okay guys, so I'm Athena Matthews, but you can call me Thea. I'm in my Seventh year, obviously, and I'm in Gryffindor. This year I'm going to be your Head Girl. Now, this here, is your Head Boy... although he doesn't look like it." She muttered to herself. I simply grinned back at her, then winked at Rinée. "Shanks? Do you want to say a few words?"

"Shanks, Gryffindor, Quidditch Captain, Seeker, Dueling Champion." I said simply, turning to Thea. "Is that enough?" Thea rolled her eyes.

"Now, onto your duties for this year...


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys - I'm currently on my way to the airport, so I can just about upload this - I won't be back for about... two weeks? Anyway, I'll try to respond to e-mails as often as I can but I can't promise anything. So, there's a deadline for characters: ****the 10th July.**** I'm going to try to incorporate as many as I can, especially since... well, you'll find out what happened to some characters from the first installment. So, the form's on my profile, but read this chapter first - it is ****VITAL****. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: A Long-Standing Tradition...

"I swear, they get smaller every year..." I grinned at Dom's comment, then clapped along with the others as we received another first year Gryffindor. "So, how was the summer for you?"

"Rainy." I shrugged boredly, resting my face on my hand, watching the Sorting ceremony. I flickered my eyes towards Dom. "Yours?"

"Fine - spent most of it around Sadie's." I looked over at Sadie, who was busy catching up with Lydia Stafford and Rinée. "Speaking of, how's you and Rinée?" I hesitated, thinking about how to word it.

"Her dad's a bit of a tosspo-"

A thunderous clap came from the Hufflepuff table as they received a first year.

"I'm not surprised." Dom muttered. "You're dating his daughter." I rolled my eyes with a groan, dragging my face away from my hand and sitting up straight.

"Okay, it seems that's all my life has revolved around for the last few weeks - can we please just focus on something else?" Dom grinned in response. Looking up and down the table, I realised something - a number of Gryffindors weren't at the table. "Hey, where's Cody... and where's Daniel? Where's Lila and-"

"I have no idea. They weren't on the train." I frowned in thought - I had been looking forward to seeing them again. "I'll write to them later." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll-"

Almsdeeds finally approached the large golden eagle podium and began to speak - it was all the usual stuff I had heard five times before - I had missed his introductory speech last year. He was still clad in his half-moon spectacles and tri-corner hat, which no one quite knew the origins behind.

As Almsdeed's speech came to an end, we all turned towards our plates to eat, as we had all done multiple times before. However, no food appeared. I looked at Dom, confused.

"Is it broken?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This year," Almsdeeds continued speaking, ignoring the confusion of the entire school, "our fine establishment shall act as host to the most legendary tradition in the history of wizarding education..."

"Is he taking the piss?" Dom asked me, looking at Almsdeeds with narrowed eyes; Dom had a point, since Almsdeeds was talking with noticable disdain for whatever this tradition was.

"...I have the pleasure to introduce the fine young ladies from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madame Fortis."

"Isn't that our Charms-" I lost words as I examined the girls entering the Hall.

A year's worth of girls all sauntered through the rows of tables with a noticeable degree of class and enchantment, their hips swinging as they clutched their hands behind their waist. Each girl was clad in oceanic skirts and blazers, with a small cap tilted slightly to the side in a casually-charming appeal.

They were followed by a woman, clad in similar robes, only they were trimmed with silver and gold, giving her a more authoratative presence over what must have been her students.

The girls performed a number of cartwheels and backflips and ballet-esque types of moves until they made their way to the front of the Hall. I was, along every other boy, leaning on my table, standing up slightly to get a better view of them. I felt a tugging at my sleeve and looked around to an unimpressed Rinée, eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked innocently.

I noticed our Charms teacher, Madame Fortis, kiss the Headmistress on each cheek. It was only then that I noticed the incredible resemblence between the two.

"Is that her sister?" I asked Dom.

"Who?" Dom was slightly drooling at the sight of the girls. Sadie just grinned at him.

"In your dreams..." She muttered.

Almsdeeds made his way back towards his podium.

"And now, it gives me great pleasure to announce the arrival of the sons of the Durmstrang Institute, along with their Headmaster, Ræf Dirkin."

Before he could finish announcing the name, a thunderous parade of young boys walked in, each one stamping a staff onto the floor, which exploded with a small amount of sparks and fireworks. They all grunted as they slammed their staffs into the floor, before placing them on the floor and sprinting forwards through the tables. Each was clad in fur and woolen jumpers, some even managing to wear a fur coat that reached down to their ankles.

As their Headmaster, Dirkin, marched after the boys, mimicking their militaristic posture and stance, I looked over to the a trio of boys at the front, each one down on one knee in front of Almsdeeds, blowing a series of fiery dragons from their wands before killing the flames in the stone slabs.

Dirkin shoved one of the boys out of his way with his staff, making his way to Almsdeeds, and shaking his hand firmly, the two sharing a moment of tense eye contact.

"God, it's almost like me and Vreyair..." I muttered lowly. Dom snickered while Rinée just hit me lightly in the arm again. "Y'know, this qualifies as abuse-"

"Many of you may know what this long-standing tradition is. Others may not. For all of you, it is my... pleasure," he said the word with dead eyes "to introduce the re-instatement of the Triwizard Tournament."

"No way!" I half-shouted along with numerous others.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Sadie asked me.

"You get three tasks to complete and the winner gets a gold badge." Rinée said simply.

"Eternal glory." I corrected her. "It's not been done since, like, thirty years ago. And a guy died then."

"Jesus..." Sadie looked towards the front, where a large rock was being placed at the front of the Hall.

We all waited in silence for Almsdeeds to continue talking. He didn't say a word, but simply brought his wand down beside the rock, melting it away and allowing a carved bronzed cup to take shape. A young man with light, thin blonde hair stepped forwards.

"That's Hamish Mitchell." Rinée whispered to me. "His dad's in charge of magical games." I nodded.

"I remember him from the World Cup." I replied quietly.

Mitchell came towards the podium.

"The Triwizard Tournament consists of three tasks, each one designed to test a Champion's courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability." He spoke with a frail voice, matching his sickly complexion. Mitchell paused to cough into a hankerchief, then resumed speaking. "Only one champion from each school may compete. Therefore, anyone over the age of seventeen-"

"What?!" I heard a yell from down our table, to see a boy in the year below me standing up. "You've got to be seventeen?"

"Well-" Mitchell tried to respond, wiping his shining forehead.

"That's not fair! That's discriminating us just because we're younger!" Shouted a Ravenclaw fourth year.

"It is for your own protection-" He pushed back the floppy white fringe.

"That's rubbish!" Shouted another Gryffindor.

Almsdeeds held up a hand, and everyone fell silent. He then pointed his wand towards the cup and a blue flame ignited from the rim of the cup, burning loudly and echoing throughout the Hall.

"The Goblet of Fire." He said simply, looking out amongst each of us. "Anyone wishing to compete will write their name on a slip of parchment and throw it into the goblet before the end of the month." I felt his eyes fix on me. "Anyone entering the tournament must understand that to do so, they do so alone."

I grinned to myself as I looked at the azure flames dancing brilliantly, flickering and dazzling in my eyes. I was seventeen, soon to be eighteen - I was legally able to compete. And just imagine the glory - Aiden Shanks, Head Boy, Quidditch Captain, Dueling Champion, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix and winner of Triwizard Tournament.

My thoughts were cut off as we were all summoned off to our dormitories. I walked off with my greatly decreased number of Gryffindors to the Common Room.

**How many of you saw that coming? Anyway, that was why I needed to hold off on applications - because I need Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students to be champions as well. **

**I've already figured out a couple of the tasks, I'm just focusing on one more... they're highly original and have never been done (to my knowledge) - I spent quite a bit of time researching them and am not going to give them away at all - you'll have to wait to read them.**

**Anyway, this will most likely be the last update for a while so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. Check out Aiden the Augurey - a small piece I wrote, but I'm pretty proud of it.**

**Rouge.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long gap in updating - I'm very ill and have a bit of time on my hands, so expect a couple more updates in the next few days. A cast list should be up on my profile. Read and Review - also, guess what the first task will include...**

**Note: I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so whoever wants to take a go at that, feel free!**

**Also, I have not picked out champions yet, so feel free to submit some more characters. The Beauxbaton girls I'm getting are so well made, with really thought-out names, so kudos to you writers for that!**

**Now, onwards with the chapter - hope you guys enjoyed it. I've figured out the 1st and last task, and am just thinking about the second one... I'm sure I'll figure it out. Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Gryffindor Return

"The Triwizard Tournament!" Dominic grinned as he walked into the dormitory. "Can you believe it?" He asked, turning around.

"I wonder why they've reinstated it..." Daniel Fulbright muttered to himself as he made his way to his usual bed.

"Who cares?" I rolled my eyes and took off my robe and tie. "You guys putting your names in?"

"Definitely." Dom nodded with a beaming smile.

"No." Daniel snorted. "The last tournament, a boy died and _the_ Dark wizard came back from the dead."

"He wasn't dead idiot." Dom sneered at Daniel. "How about you Shanks? You putting your name in?"

"Nah, too rough for my tastes." I grinned sarcastically, leaping onto my scarlet bed and crossing one leg over the other and placing both hands behind my head. "God, just imagine those tasks... imagine winning." I smirked at the idea of holding the cup.

"All you can do is imagine." I heard the sneering tone of Jonathan Bayer; standing an inch or two taller than me, with combed and coiffed sandy-blonde hair matching his tanned skin. His skin was perfectly smooth, his jaw clean-shaven and no hair out of place, much like his uniform, which was perfectly neat - top button done up and tie pushed up to the collar. It was, in every way, looking at a cracked mirror of myself - my hair was just as messy as it had always been, jet black and untamed, with a messy line of stubble on my jaw that I could never seem to shave off, not to mention my shirt being constantly untucked and at least my top two buttons being consistently undone.

Bayer walked toward us, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"I, on the other hand, am going to lead Gryffindor, and the rest of Hogwarts, into victory!" I rolled my eyes at Dom, who smirked.

"Oh my God- Shut up Jonathan! I swear I lose braincells every time you speak."

"What? When I talk?"

"You see?" I look to Dom, confused. "How does that not annoy you?" I asked Bayer incredulously. Dom laughed at this and began changing into his nightwear, as did I.

After changing into a oversized t-shirt and a pair of track bottoms, I picked up my wand from the night table next to me and lay on my bed as Dom came over to sit by the window beside my bed.

"Celebrate the first night back?"

I looked over to him to see a bottle of Firewhiskey. I grinned, taking it from him.

"You beautiful man..." I grinned as I took a swig, feeling the golden liquid swill down and burn the back of my throat. I let out a slight cough and gave it back to Dom. "How'd you get it?"

"Nicked it off my dad." He grinned. Dom took a swig as I thought some more about the lack of boys in the dorm.

"Is that why some of the students have left do you reckon?" I asked Dom. "You know, because of the tournament?"

"Maybe," Dom shrugged, offering the bottle back to me, "but how would they find out about it?"

"You guys didn't already know?" Dan asked us.

"You did?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Something that big, how can you not?"

"How did you find out?" I asked, deciding not to admit I hadn't heard anything about it.

"Mum heard it from Cooper's mum."

"Mum?" Dom grinned as Daniel approached us. "You're beginning to sound less and less of a Yank." Daniel responded by sitting down by the radiator in the centre of the room.

"Hey, did you see those Beauxbaton girls?" Dom asked me. Before I could say anything, Daniel let out a yelp from the sparks that had jettisoned from my wand at the thought of them.

"Sorry mate." I muttered to Daniel. "They're..." I shook my head, not knowing how to express them.

"Divine, beautiful, stunning-" Bayer 'helpfully' spouted.

"Fit..." Dom bluntly interjected. He turned towards Bayer. "I thought you were going out with Mathews?"

"I am."

"You mean Thea?" I asked. Bayer nodded and I let out a scoff.

"What's wrong with Thea?"

"She's like, the definition of compulsion." I shrugged. "I'm assuming she's pretty high-maintenance?"

Bayer sloped off to his bed while I stayed up with Dom, talking to Daniel and poking fun of him. My heart was not really in it however - all I could think about was the Goblet of Fire... all the glory.


End file.
